Messed Up Evil
by Bellemonte
Summary: Basically the Story of Evil with some tweaks and changes. It might not be very funny like most parodies should be.
1. Mostly Daughter of Evil

**Hi guys! I'm very bored right now so I'm gonna write a parody of the Story of Evil. It's not going to be very funny mind you, I don't even know how to make the Story of Evil funny. Hope you enjoy my story though.**

* * *

3 o'clock, snack time. Honestly, I was pretty bored. The fun I had gotten out of taxing the citizens had lost its charm and I was now desperate for something else to do. I was in a writing mood, but I really can't write stories all that well. It didn't help that I'm an awful speller and I'm about as creative as a rock. Hmmm...what else could I do? I could daydream about stuff, but I did that all morning. I could ride Josephine, my horse, which I did while daydreaming about weird things. I was seriously out of ideas for entertainment.

The door opened. I saw Len, my servant. You might ask why he was a servant while I was a princess when we were twins. When we were little, we wee separated and Len was stripped from his title. He really wanted to be with me, so he became a servant.

"Hello Len," I say absentmindedly.

Len bowed slightly as he put down a tray of some weird pastry that was like a mix of a eclair, cake, scone, and pudding.

"Uh...Len?" I prod the strange lump on my plate, "What is this?"

"Oh..." Len looked at the thing that was supposed to be my snack, "Something the chef made."

I roll my eyes, then I remember, "Len! Did he reply to my marriage proposal?"

It was a question I asked him everyday. A few days ago, I sent Kaito, the Prince of Blue, a marriage proposal because I loved him deeply. I was now waiting for his response to the proposal.

"Hmm?" Len was looking in the distance.

"Um...hello?" I say, "Can you hear me? Did he reply yet?"

"Oh, what?" Len looked at me, "Sorry trailed off there for a second."

I roll my eyes again, "You know the question I ask you everyday?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, "He replied."

"What did he say?" I can barely hold my excitement.

"He declined because he is in love with a girl with green hair. You know, the Maiden of Green."

"What?!" I scream, "Screw her! That bitc-"

Len motions me to calm down, "Is there something else you want?"

"Yes!" I say a little too loudly. I pound my fist on the table, "I want the Maiden of Green erased from this planet! Gone!" Then the tears start falling. Why? What was wrong with me? Why didn't he like me? Where did he meet the Maiden of Green? Why did Kaito fall in love with her?

Len looks at me, "Rin..."

"No buts!" I can barely control my anger. The tears continue to fall, "I want her gone now!"

Len looks like he is going to object but I put on bambi eyes, "Please Len? Will you do it for me?"

"Alright," Len says sadly, "I'll do it."

I smile to myself and I didn't hear him quietly say, "But I'll regret it."

"Len can you do me another favor?" I ask him sweetly.

"What will that be?"

"This," I pick up the pastry and throw it at Len. It smacks him in the face and the weird pudding thing inside oozes out uncontrollably, "How does it taste?"

Len begins to gag, "Eh...it taste's like someone's barf."

"Really?"

"No," Len looks at the clock,"Better get moving."

"Bye!" I scream after him as he walks out the door, chunks of pastry still stuck to his face and hair, "Remember to kill the Maiden of Green!"

_Several days later..._

4 o'clock, Len still wasn't back. I really missed him because it meant I couldn't throw my pastry at him. I crossed my arms, and it wasn't like I was going to eat that "pastry" that looked like monkey brains covered with snake blood and bile.

I sigh. I decide to walk around the castle. The first servant I saw was a little girl, about ten-years-old. I knew her because Len was pretty close to her. So I decided to ask her a simple question, "Did Len come back?" I ask her.

She nods, "He did, but he is badly injured."

"What?!" I can't believe it, "Where is he?"

"He is in his room," the girl says, "He needs rest though!"

I basically zoned out after she said that he was in his room. Without thinking I ran, my legs carried me to Len's room. I opened the door and stepped in.

I gasped at what I saw. Len looked like a mummy. His chest area was covered with bloody bandages. His legs were treated in a similar way and there was a long cut across his face. Tears glistened against his face and some, ouch, wen into his cut. Yet he seemed oblivious to that fact as he muttered under his breath, "Why? I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Miku."

"Len?" My voice was shaky, "Did the Maiden of Green do this to you?"

Len didn't answer. He kept muttering about being sorry. But a word was stuck to my head. Miku, who was that?

I couldn't stand the sight of Len like that. So I did the one thing I could think of doing, running. I turned and ran to no apparent destination, as long it was away from the terrifying sight of Len.

* * *

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wow, that was terrible. **

**I didn't even try to be funny. Why did Rin throw the pastry at Len? Hmm...**

**Rin: I did it because Len keeps forgetting something! *throws pastry at Len***

**Len: Argh! Stop it! I keep forgetting who we belong to!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* He forgets the fact that I don't own Vocaloid or the Story of Evil. **

**Rin: Right on!**

**Len: I need to wash my hair again. *begins to walk out of room.***

**Rin: Len! I want to wash your hair! *grabs Len and runs to bathroom."**

**Len: No! You washed it last time, and the time before that, and the-**

**Me: Yeah, we get it.**


	2. Accident!

I was studying my snack for today. It looked like a rock except squishier and rocks don't ooze jelly. The chef apparently really likes to stuff food with jelly and pudding and that kind of stuff. I then took a dainty sniff. Since I was feeling brave I decided to actually take a bite. Hmmm...not to bad. I still think it would look better on Len's face. Sighing, I left my snack on the table and looked out the window.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and, yeah, yeah, yeah. You get the point. Josephine was very energetic today in the stables. I guess she really wanted to run outside for a little bit. Not that I really cared.

Then I had this weird feeling. A sudden urge to jump out the window. What kind of impulse was that?! I forgot to add that I really wanted to throw my snack at someone. Suddenly I had a great idea that would most likely satisfy both impulses.

I took my snack, plate, spoon, all, and threw it at the window. _Crash!_ The shattered glass flew everywhere and my snack was now somewhere outside. I peered out the broken window. The plate was on the ground, shattered and cracked. The spoon was nowhere in sight and the pastry was squished and flat. I smile to myself. That was fun...

I continue to throw other things out the window. My pillow. My umbrella. My pet boulder. My stuffed dragon, Zingy. An antique clock that was worth a dime. My desk chair that cost a hundred dollars. I was about to throw my desk out the window too, but it was too heavy. I peer out the now glass-free window to look at the wreckage beneath me. It looks like a junkyard.

I smile to myself. I would later tell the gardener to clean up the mess. I look at my second clock in the room. Yeah I have like four other clocks in my room, just in case. 3:30. Hmm...should I visit Len or ride Josephine. Well I already saw Len at 8 in the morning. Then at 8:30. Then at 10. Then at 10:15. Then at 11. Then at 12:30. Then at 12:31. Then at 12:50. Then at 1. Then at 2 and 2:30. I suppose Len would need his rest so I decided to go outside and ride Josephine.

I properly saddled Josephine, put on my helmet, then I mounted her. We shot out of the stables like the wind, maybe even faster. I laughed maniacally as we rushed around almost like at the speed of light.

I'm so glad the Maiden of Green is gone. With her disposed of, The Prince of Blue will just have to love me. Maybe I should send him a letter. Hmm...let's see. How does this sound?

Dear Kaito, Hello. I love you! Aren't you glad the Maiden of Green is gone? I hope you love me now because I love you. A lot! How many kids do you want? Four? Five? Ten? Twenty and a half? I LOVE ya! Rin.

Hmm...I see where this is going. I need to put in more exclamation and question marks. Okay here is the revised edition.

Dear Kaito! Hello! I luv you!? Are you glad that the Maiden of Green is gone?! I hope you luv me now because I luv you! A lot! How many kids do you want?! Four?! Fyve?! Ten?! Twenty and a half?! Hope you decide soon?! I LUV ya?! Rin.

Yeah! I like that! I don't care if I spelled word incorrectly or used bad grammar. As long as I put in my thoughts and feelings in I'm okay. Wait, I didn't put enough. Okay another edited version.

Dear Kaito!?Hello!?I luv you!? Are you glad that the Maiden of Green is gone?! I hope you luv me because I luv you!? A lot?! How many kids do you want?!Four?! Fyve?!Ten?! Twenty and a half?! Hope you decide soon because I luv you?! I LUV ya?! I Luv you?! I LUV ya?! Rin?!

Yeah that's the best! I took out a piece of paper and I wrote down the latest and newest one. I printed it in my neatest hand writing. I smile then I ride into town and deliver it. Then I turn around and head back to the castle. Josephine is running really fast, and she's running like she's on a rampage.

"Whoa!" I scream. We arrived at the stables and Josephine doesn't show any sign of stopping. I pull back on the reigns with all the energy I have. Josephine stops abruptly and I go flying. I hit my head on the stable door and I crumble to the ground. The last thing I remember is someone calling my name.

* * *

**That became messed up. But then again there is a reason why this story is called Messed Up Evil.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story. For Rin's letter I added a whole bunch of exclamation and question marks, but they wouldn't let me save it like that.**

**Please leave a review. Your opinions are needed! :)**


	3. Amnesia

I wake up surrounded by a bunch of people. My head hurts, I can't move my arms, I feel like a lump of something gooey and oozy, and I-I...don't remember anything.

"Princess Rin!" I hear a man say, "Are you feeling alright?"

Princess? Since when was I princess? Heck, since when was my name Rin? What was going on?

"Oh dear..." a person next to me mutters, "I hope she's okay."

What was wrong with me? Why does my head hurt? Why do I feel like I've been run over? Why do I feel like crap? Nothing made since.

"Perhaps you guys should all leave," a voice rang out, "How do you expect her to get better when you're all hovering over her like that? She needs some rest and space. I need to see if she'll be alright."

Everyone else began to mutter as they left the room. Pretty soon I was left in the room was the strange man who told everyone else to leave.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask as a nervously move away from him, "Are you going to kill me? Torture me? Rape me?"

The man sighed, "Okay Princess Rin, tell me what do you remember?"

I think. My mind goes blank literally. I don't remember a single thing. Was it possible that I was...dead?

The man sighed and wrote something down, "Okay, do you know your name?"

"Rin," I quickly say.

He raises his eyebrows, "Last name?"

"Uh," My mind races, I try to think of any last name, "Baduli? Loiuy? Lastnameo? What?"

He sighs again, "Okay, I'll bring in a person. Let's see if you know who they are."

He walks out and a few minutes later he brings in a girl. The girl has short blonde hair that's up in a little ponytail. She also has deep blue eyes and was wearing male clothing. Tsk, tsk...who is this girl? Why was she wearing pants? Awkward.

"Tell me," the man replies, "Do you know the name of this person?"

"Stacy McQueen," I shoot out, "Lavender Poppy, Kali Fornya, Mary Brewer, Melody Hitchcock."

"What?!" the man and the girl are clearly baffled.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Um..." the man looks at me oddly, "You are saying female names."

"I know," I smile at him, "because she is obviously female."

"Um no, Princess Rin," the man continues to give me that look, "The 'she' is a 'he'."

"No she isn't!" I cry, "Why does my life have to be so difficult?!"

"Yeah," the girls says, "I'm male."

"That's impossible!" I scream, "You have to be lying to me!"

"Um..." the girl, er..., boy looks at me funny, "I'm Len, I am your servant."

"Since when did I have a servant?" I ask, "Since when was I a princess?"

"Since a long time," Len says simply.

I groan. Then man studies the notes he's taken, then he clears his throat, "Rin I think you've had amnesia. Or you just acting stupid."

Amnesia! Was that why I didn't remember a thing? Maybe this was a dream or I was drunk. Was I even old enough to drink? I guess I wouldn't ever know. Of course the man was talking about building back my memories, was it even natural for him to think like that? Who did that man think he was? I didn't really care though. I was paying attention to Len...

I had to say. For a boy...how do I say it? For a boy he was pretty...cute. Yeah that's the word! He was cute, kinda hot if you ask me. I felt this fluttering feeling in my stomach. It was painful, but it felt good. What was this feeling called? I believe it was called...love? I didn't care what the feeling was called. I liked this boy, a lot.

"Get some rest Rin," the man continues to talk, "You should get some rest. You'll work on building your memories later."

Both Len and that man walk out, leaving me in peace so I could sleep. But I didn't sleep. I spent the whole time thinking about Len.

* * *

**Wow...this is getting too out of hand. Why did I make Rin get amnesia? **

**Hmm...I'm getting a little bit of amnesia myself. **

**While I'm trying to remember why I made this chapter like this, please write a review. Your opinions a needed! Also you might be able to help me remember why I made this chapter weird.**


	4. My Crush

_My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm 14-years-old. I rule over this country. I'm the queen, or as I like to call, princess. I have a servant named Len, I really like him, actually I love him. I love him so much..._My life got too complex. I hated complex things. Why did I like my servant? It was just...awkward. _You need to forget about him, _I mentally scold myself,_ focus, focus._

I was doing an exercise that the doctor said would improve my memory. It was simple, think about everything you know. You start simple, then you slowly go more complicated. It was long and tedious exercise, but I wanted to get my memory back, so I didn't object.

How long has it been? Around four hours since I woke up. Four hours of trying to get back my memory with the doctor. Yet, I still knew very little about myself. The doctor prohibited me from going outside, so I was mainly wandering around inside the castle.

I hummed as I entered another room. Hmm...empty. Except for a large mirror on the wall, it was completely bare. Even so I managed to catch my reflection in the mirror. Short blonde hair that had a white ribbon. I kinda looked like a bunny in a way. I had deep blue eyes, I was slightly pale, and I could see a large knot growing near my forehead. That must have been the place where they said I hit my head. I was wearing a plain white puffy dress and I wasn't wearing any shoes. Weird.

I just realized how much I look like Len. We share the same eyes color and hair color. We both have pale skin and our hair is about the same length. Well, Len's probably would be if he put his hair down.

Yeah! What was up with that? Were we twins? No, that wouldn't be possible. Then Len would be a prince, but he wasn't. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yeah, that was probably right. It was just a coincidence.

I walk out the room and walk into something. Ouch! I land on my butt painfully as I look up to see who it is. My heart skips a beat, Len...

"Oh," Len extends his arm to help me up, "Sorry Princess Rin. We were looking for you. It's time for you to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay," I say as I accept his arm, "Um..."

"What is it?" Len asks. The way he looks at me is so cute.

"Uh..." I think I'll make myself feel stupid if I said I don't know where my room was, "Where is my, um, room?"

Len laughs and I blush with embarrassment, "Follow me," Len beckons me.

I follow him through the endless hallways and past the countless rooms. Finally I run we make it to a room that has a large bed, a wardrobe, a nightstand, a few tables and chairs, and a window with no glass. There are still a few shards of glass on the floor and I have no idea where they came from.

"Here you are," Len gestures toward the room.

I walk in slightly confused, but amazed. This was my room?! Why was it so fancy?

"Do you need anything?" Len asks me.

I think. I want one thing. It's a simple thing I hope, "I want to have a pillow fight."

"Huh?"

"I want to have a pillow fight, Len," I say sweetly, "Please?"

"I don't think so, you see the doctor said that you need to get plenty of rest and-" Len begins.

"Screw that," I say. Then I pick up one of the many pillows on the bed, yes I had like twenty on there, and I threw it at Len. It hit him in the chest and bounces off.

"Oh Rin," Len smiles, "You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!" I challenge him.

He picks up the pillow that I threw at him and hits me with it. Feathers flew everywhere. I laugh as I pick up another pillow and hit him with it. Pretty soon we're both heaps of tiredness lying on the ground, laughing our guts out.

"Now Rin," Len says, all serious now, "It's time to sleep."

I am having a major laugh attack, so I don't answer. Sighing, Len picks me up and dumps me on the bed. Then he turns to leave. I watch as he twists the doorknob, but the sight is too painful to bare.

"Wait!" I cry, "Don't go yet!"

He turns around suddenly and looks at me. His blue eyes are filled with concern as he tried to see what's wrong.

I jump out of bed and I hug him. He feels good. He is warm and comfy. Just how I like it.

Sighing he carries me to bed again, but I don't let go, "Don't leave," I tell him, "Not until I fall asleep."

He nods. I slowly drift off, thinking about the pillow fight we had and trying to remember the smell and feel of Len.

* * *

***Sigh* talk about awkward. I know I could have done better, but as long as you like it, I'll be a happy girl. Oh, yeah. Please try to review. I need to know how well I did on this chapter.**


	5. Depressing Truth

I wake up feeling my arms wrapped around something warm. I look up and I see Len he's awake but he hasn't noticed me yet. I poke him in the cheek.

"Rin!" Len tried to wiggle out of my grip, "May I go now? I tried to go out in the middle of the night, but your arms were wrapped so tightly around me, I couldn't move."

"I'm sorry," I say, "It's just that you're so comfy. Like a pillow."

Len grumbled something in reply. He doesn't sound angry. That's definitely a good sign.

I jumped out of bed, I feel so happy. Why? I don't know. It's the start of a new day, new beginnings and new things to learn. Speaking of learning..."Len, when is my class with Dr. Ae?"

"That's Dr. Aervudatheudiaferidandjtivkanquloikalotiflodasnoha de gmetwineshutoupwheyahnimaiko, to you," Len sighs, "And your class is before lunch. He wants to see you for two hours today."

"Oh," I say, "Okay." I still can't pronounce the doctors name, forget spelling it. I just abbreviate his name with the first two letters of his name, Ae. So he is Dr. Ae in Rinland. If there is such a place.

"Time for breakfast," Len nods at me as he walks out the door, "Come on."

I follow him down the endless corridor to the kitchen. I grab a piece of toast and bite it. Not bad, a little bland, but not bad. I would probably give it, on a scale of 1 to 10, probably a 6.5. Then I swallow it, its kinda dry so it sticks in my throat like glue. Okay lower the score to 5.5.

"You have," Len looks outside, "around 4 hours before your class. I have to leave for my shift."

"What shift?" I'm sad that Len is leaving.

"Oh, suppressing the people," Len says casually.

I'm confused, "Why do you need to do that? Are the people rebelling for something?"

"What?! Wait-" Len frowns, "You forgot about what happened. Yes, the people are rebelling."

"For what reason?"

Len looks away, but I swear I see tears in his eyes, "It's a long story. You can ask Dr. Aervudatheudiaferidandjtivkanquloikalotiflodasnoha de gmetwineshutoupwheyahnimaiko. He'll tell you."

"Ah..." I still don't get it, but I suppose I'll find out soon, "I see..."

"I have to leave now," Len stands up, "Take care, Rin."

I watch him as he leaves the kitchen. I put down my toast and sigh. Why is the life of a princess so confusing?

_4 hours later..._

"My name is Rin Kagamine," I tell Dr. Ae.

"Go on," he says merely.

"I'm 14-years-old. I'm the ruler of this country. I have a horse named Josephine, a servant that looks like me named Len, and a bunch of other servants," I gulp as I try to remember, "I'm a bad speller and I have terrible grammar."

"Okay," Dr. Ae says, "Let's move on-"

I decide to ask, "Dr. Aevu...um...dath-"

"Yes Rin,"Dr. Ae says.

"Len told me that the people were rebelling," I feel kind of awkward but I continue my question, "Why are they rebelling?"

Dr. Ae folds his arms, "Rin, you were a stubborn and not exactly the nicest child. It would make since if they had a queen that would not see-"

"Len said it was a long story," I cut in, "That's more of like a mere explanation on my personality. It doesn't answer my question."

Dr. Ae smiles though, "Rin, you have changed."

"Yeah," I say, slightly impatient, "I've lost my memory, can you at least answer my question? Len told me that you would tell me. I don't want to think that my best servant is a liar."

"No Rin," Dr. Ae is ever so patient, "Rin, before you lost your memory you weren't the best ruler. You ruled extremely cruelly and also imposed heavy taxes on the people. You refused to support the people so you were hated by everyone. In fact, they grew to know you as 'The Daughter of Evil'. You were simply just a mean person."

I can't believe it, "Me? There's no way that's me! I would never put heavy taxes on people, that's just...mean!"

"That's why you have changed," Dr. Ae smiles, "You have became more patient, less stubborn, and more nice. Anyways, so you fell in love with the Man of Blue."

"The Man of Blue," I frown. There is no way, he was as good looking or understanding as Len.

"Yes, you sent him a marriage proposal. But he declined because he was in love with the Maiden of Green. You grew terribly angry and you ordered Len to kill the Maiden of Green."

"Oh..." I can't believe I was that cruel. It didn't seem to be possible!

"Yes, so Len killed the Maiden of Green. This made the Man of Blue very angry. For some reason, that seem to stir up the anger of the people as well. That's why they are revolting against you."

I can't say anything. But I swallow and attempt to speak, "I-I-"

Dr. Ae sighed, "I shouldn't have told you that. So let's take our mind off of it by doing these memory exercises. So..."

For the rest of the lesson, I couldn't stop thinking about the story. The way I had heartlessly killed the Maiden of Green. The way I treated the people, it was time for a change. But was it already too late to act? Len said that the people were already revolting. It had been a week since I had lost my memory. How long ago was before? Besides the people already knew me as the single title.

The Daughter of Evil.

The name seemed so similar. It seemed so natural. But it seemed to belong to another person, not me. But it was me, because according to Dr. Ae. I was The Daughter of Evil.

And no one else would be.

* * *

**Disclaimer Note: I do NOT own Vocaloid or the Story of Evil. I just took a few creative liberties and changed the Story of Evil a little bit.**

**Now that's done...**

**Happy 4th of July people! Enjoy your day! I won't be enjoying my day because I get to go to a party with my brother's high school friends and that's going to be so fun. Not.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. It would help me if you did. I really need to know how to make depressing things funny...hmm...any ideas? No? Come on, someone should have an idea.**

***Sigh* ^..^ Wait-WTF is the thing I just made?!**


	6. Servant of Evil

**Sorry haven't updated this in a while. **

**So guess I should update?**

**Yes or no?**

**Yes? No?**

**I take that as a yes. Okay then, you asked for it.**

* * *

He wasn't sure if he could stand it. The sadness had finally settled on him, before, he pretended nothing had happened. That was why he had to do this, he had to take revenge. The Daughter of Evil had technically killed her after all. That was completely unforgivable.

What wasn't expected was teaming up with the red swordsman. She didn't seem like the best partner, yet...they both shared the same desire for revenge. A while ago, the same Daughter of Evil had killed her father.

They had met when he decided to get a drink at a nearby bar. Inside he had saw the red swordsman, she was talking to the people. She seemed to do a great job stirring anger deep within them.

He remembered every little detail. The anger in her words. The way she gripped the mug filled with alcohol, the gripe was so tight that it was like she would shatter the cup. The bartender had told him that she was a heavy drinker. So when he saw her in the bar, he had assumed that she was drunk. Yet, her expression was sober and she looked sane.

Her way with words had clued him in on her being a good partner.

But before they could claim revenge, they had to get support. That was what they were doing for the last few weeks. They had been talking to people, and with the help of the red swordsman's way with words, they were able to stir the anger within them. Pretty soon, the entire town was supporting them. Now the time was ripe.

It was time to attack.

* * *

I was sitting in a flower field. Right next to me was Len, he looked younger though, like a little boy. He still looked cute though!

"Rin," I hear him say in a panicked tone, "We shouldn't be out here at a time like this."

"Why can't we Len?" I ask. The words stream out of my mouth without my permission. I can't control what I'm saying.

"Well," Len looks downwards in embarrassment, "I have chores to do."

"Still stay," I say, "If you get in trouble, I'll tell them I told you to stay."

He gulps, but that makes him cute.

"Anyways, Len," I continue to talk, "I can't even say what I want to tell you without them disturbing us. So let's come up with a secret language."

"Oh! Okay?"

"So," I say, "Shall we start?"

We are talking to each other as we come up with symbols and weird words to say different things. There were so many, I didn't remember any of them. A few of them stuck into my mind, but still...

I gasp as I wake up. What was that? I struggle to remember the symbols, but they slip from my mind. Groaning in frustration, I almost rip my hair out. Why? Why do I have to forget?

I am still struggling to grasp reality. So we came up with a secret language, eh?

I look out the window, I still wonder, where is Len? Where did he go?

I decide to look for him. I walk out of the door and into the endless labyrinth called my home. Hmm...where do I start? It's almost painful to decide where to start. I guess...I'll just walk that way?

I walk in that direction. I feel slightly uneasy, almost as if something was going to happen. There was this implacable feeling in the air, like...something bad was going to happen?

_No Rin, _I scold myself, _you are just being paranoid._

Yet, I still couldn't escape that feeling. Down the endless hallway, until I entered the main room. In the far left corner there is this window. It over looks the main gate to the castle. Standing in front of it was none other than Len.

"Len?" I walk up to him, "What are you doing?"

He is grabbing the curtain real hard. His expression is completely unreadable.

"Len?"

He turns and walks to me, "Rin, you have to run."

"What?" I am baffled, "Why?"

"They are coming," Len is pulling something out, "I knew this day would come..."

"What is it Len?" I am really confused.

He finally looks at me in the eye, "They are coming to kill you."

The surprise on my face must be enough of an answer. Then Len hands me the package, "Here, take my clothes. Where them and start escaping immediately."

"What?" I can't believe it, "No Len! I refuse to leave you here."

He just shakes his head, "Rin..."

"Len!" He hands me this clothes. Then he undoes his hair. He looks exactly like me, except his hair is slightly longer. But that changed when he pulls out the knife. With a quick slash, his hair is now the same length as mine.

"Rin, just run," his voice is tight and firm, "I buy you some time."

"No...Len," I feel the tears trailing down my face, "Len..."

He turns and begins to walk away, "Len!" I scream.

That is the last I see of him. I decide to obey his wishes, I put on his clothes and put my hair up. Using the window as a mirror, I look at myself. I look like him. It hurts so much to see him, I have to look away.

"You are such a disrespectful man!" I hear someone yell. I gasp, Len.

I run and up toward the direction of the noise. There is a door that leads to the throne room. The noise seems to be coming from the room. I open the door a crack, what I see scares me.

Len, is dressed like me. He is standing on the balcony that overlooks the center of the town. A lady with red hair and clothes has a sword pointed at him. Behind the lady is a man completely of blue. There are several townspeople behind the man.

I can't look. I hear the noises though. The grunts and cries of pain. The sound of people hitting each other. Then it is silent. I dare myself to look into the room. Len is gone, dragged away by the people. Only the lady with the sword and the man of blue remain. They are talking.

"3:00 tomorrow?" the lady asks.

The man nods, "Alright. Town center?"

"It's settled then."

They both leave the room, leaving me staring at a empty room with blood on the floor.

Tomorrow. 3:00. I have to be there.

First things first, I have to escape this castle without being caught.

* * *

**That was stupid.**

**Okay then. See ya later peeps.**

**:)**

**I'm listening to the Story of Evil BTW. I thank you mothy for creating this!**

**One question though. Most people say they cry when they listen to the Story of Evil. I don't, is that natural?**


	7. Sekou

**No complaints people. I'm trying my best.**

**Okay this is the next chapter. Enjoy, but I know you guys won't cry like in the Story of Evil. These are the reasons why:**

**1. I don't need you tears on the keyboard. That'll only make your computer short-circuit and you won't be able to read the end.**

**2. It's just not...sad.**

* * *

I'm pushing through the crowd. Even though it is 15 minutes before the event, it is completely crowded. I make my way slowly toward the front. I'm still dressed like Len. I had to sleep in the streets yesterday. That was uncomfortable, but my tears didn't allow me to sleep. I'm scared about what is going to happen. Len...

I gasp as I look at the front. It's a guillotine. The blade shines in the bright sun. It sickens me. These people wanting this to happen. Who deserves something like this?

I look at the church clock. 5 minutes. Holy! It took me 10 minutes to push my way through the crowd? My eyes still feel wet with unspilled tears. But I know they will spill soon.

_Ding dong ding dong. The time has come. The bell signals the end. _I think. Then I gasp again. Len is walking toward the guillotine. He looks at the sky. The way his cerulean blue eyes reflect the cloudless blue sky is amazing. With an expression of sadness and happiness, he studies the crowd.

This surprises the crowd. After all, he will die. Why is he taking it so lightly? It makes no sense. _Look at me, Len._ I half whisper and beg.

"You Rin Kagamine are sentenced death for not providing for the people and killing the Maiden of Green," someone reads out.

I am staring at Len. Maybe I'm not close enough. I push myself closer to the front. He notices me as his head is placed in the guillotine. Then he smiles. I smile back.

I want to say something. I want to admit my love for him, but how. My mind is thinking of something, then it comes up with something. It is a desperate plan and I'm not sure he remembers. Remember how I had that dream where we were coming up with symbols? This was one of them, I think.

"Daisuki..." I whisper.

* * *

_I hear her, "Daisuki."_

_Tears form in my eyes. She remembers..._

_I hold up my hand. I curl it into a fist. Then I straighten the index, middle, and pinkie finger._

_She starts to cry. I think I'm beginning to cry as well._

_I focus on her face. Her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her mouth which was forced into a smile. Yet...that smile still comforted me._

_They show the signal as the blade falls. I continue to stare at Rin's face. That's what I want my last sight on his planet to be. I want her beautiful smile to be in my mind forever._

If I could be reborn...I want to be your twin again.

* * *

He hears me. I can tell by that nod.

Then he holds up one hand. It's like a fist, but the pinkie, middle, and index finger aren't curled up. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Oh, it's snack time," more tears. Len...why are you acting like this?

Then someone shows the signal and the blade falls.

The remaining tears fall down as well. Everyone turns to leave, but I'm staying there. I'm sobbing my guts out. Len...why Len...why did you have to die in my place? I still love you...

I stare at the crimson red liquid that remains on the guillotine. Len's blood. The people think I'm dead...I'm safe. Yet, why do I wish I died? Is it because I think I deserve it. Argh! I cry out my frustration and sadness. Why did I have to loose my memory, why?!

Now I'll never know anything. I'll never know or understand why my life had to be this sad and terrible one. I'll never know why Len looks so similar to me. I'll never know...

But the last movement Len ever made, I'll never forget that. No matter how old or wrinkled I become. That was another symbol we made up, another one I remember. It means...I begin to choke on my tears. _Stop crying_, I partially demand myself.

I continue to cry. Does he feel the same way? Does he like me as well? It means...

I love you.


	8. Message in a Bottle

**Okay, I have no idea how to end this, so I'll just...**

**Type random stuff I guess? **

**I'm sorry if the letter 'u' doesn't appear. There is something wrong with it. I even ended up popping the top off. It does look interesting underneath though. No worries. I got the key fixed (sort of) after I stuck the top back on, I'm still worried there is something wrong with it so let me no if the 'u' letters are missing. **

**Okay, time to write a crappy ending to a crappy story! This is not the epilogue, it will come later.**

* * *

I see the white haired girl everywhere. I guess she lives by the sea as well.

Ever since that terrible day, I started spending more time near the sea. I don't know what, but something seems to drag me to the sea. So I decided to move so I was near it.

The drawback was that even though the sea seemed to be calling me, it seemed to be...I don't know...trying to tell me a dark secret. Every time I looked at the sea, I thought of Len. That was odd because I don't recall Len ever going here. Heck, I never stepped a foot on this beach, until now.

And the white haired girl, she seemed familiar. Where did I know her? I've never seen a white haired girl before.

* * *

"Ahem," I whisper. The tears are falling again, why?

I was in the confession box at the church. I confessed everything to God, I begged for forgiveness. I did this every time I went to church. So many times in fact, people are suspicious of me. No one will expect me to be the Daughter of Evil. After all, isn't 'she' dead?

"Len..." I murmur, "If only you were here right now."

But he's not. He'll never come back.

I begin to cry again, oblivious to the shadow of a person peeking through the crack in the door.

* * *

_I cover my mouth. It can't be. She's already dead. How can this be?_

_Ah...but either way, one thing is for certain._

_This girl committed a lot of sins. A lot for such a young person. Perhaps..._

_She really is the Daughter of Evil._

* * *

I open my eyes. I'm sitting on a beach, the same beach I always look at today. Except I'm still wearing a fancy dress and there is...can it be? Yes it is! Len! Len is standing at the edge of the breaking foam, his pants are rolled up and he has something in his hand. A bottle? There is something inside the bottle though, I think it is a piece of paper.

"Len," I say, "You have to be kidding me."

The next wave comes up and Len drops the bottle in. I can see his eyes following the bottle as he disappears into the horizon, "Would my lady like to try it as well?"

I snort, "It is a game for peasants, I don't need to try it."

Even though he is facing away from me, I can tell his feelings were hurt, so I laugh like it was a joke, "Len, I don't need it because you already grant all my wishes, don't you?"

Len looks at me with a surprised look on his face. Then it turns into a smile.

He looks so cute it makes my heart hurt.

I walk into the water with him, but the waves, they are getting bigger. The swells become twice as tall as me. The first wave crashes into me leaving me spluttering and coughing. Len has miraculously disappeared.

"Len!" I scream, "Where are you-"

I never finished my sentence. I continue to scream as the waves drag me into the sea as I slowly drown.

I gasp covered with cold sweat. I'm still in the confession box. Why did I fall asleep, what did the dream mean? The ending was probably not true but the message in a bottle thing...could that be why this dream was so familiar?

I'm still confused. Baffled really.

Sighing I decide to go home, a little cottage by the sea.

* * *

_I'm panting. I still refuse to believe it. Could she really be the one that killed my friend and all the green haired girls? Could she really be the one that took everything away from me?_

_I'm shivering slightly. No matter how hard I try to keep myself warm, I stay cold. I'm covered with a thin veil of coldness that can't be removed. But there is a fire in me, a fire that's telling me that I can remove the coldness._

_Claiming revenge._

* * *

**Okay, apparently this is not the end, yet.**

**I think the next chap will be the end though. Note the following facts:**

**1: Not funny!**

**2: One word: Stupid!**

**3: I don't own Vocaloid even though that would be nice...**

**4: Story of Evil created my mothy. I may have spelled it incorrectly, sorry. **

**5: Why am I using colons? I should be using periods. Nah, too lazy to fix.**

**6: Hm...why am I not asleep? It's 10:33 pm. California time.**

**7: Currently listening to Happy Synthesizer sang by Len Kagamine and 96neko.**

**8: Now I am listening to Len's Psychotic Love Song. Hm...why am I listening to this?**

**9: Still Listening.**

**10: Len:*Shoots Tei (I think that's Tei at least) in the head* Me: O_o.**

**11: I think I prefer Happy Synthesizer...**

**12: Screw it. Now listening to Servant of Evil.**

**13: Not crying, okay. Let's see...hm...what should I listen to next?**

**14: My Mom: Why are you still awake?! Go to sleep!**

**15: Me: *Pretends to go to sleep.***

**16: My Mom:?*walks away***

**17: Me:*Takes out computer, starts listening to Miku's Tell the World.***

**18: Etc.**

**19: Are you still reading this?**

**20: Go to sleep! I don't care if you don't live in California! I don't care if you live in another country! Why the f*&% are you still reading this?!**

**21: Leave me alone! I'm not going to update until tomorrow! **

**22: Reading other people's fanfictions.**

**23: See a fiction with lemon. Me: Lemon? Why is it rated M? What is a lemon? Oh well...it won't hurt to read it, I guess.**

**24: After fanfiction me: O_o. What the hell did I just read? Am I perverted!? Gah! Scarred for life. I know too much! Get it out of my head! I don't want to know this! I lost my pure heart! Why?! Like my heart was pure before...**

**25: Me:*Still complaining*. People are so perverted these days. Who in the right of mind would write such a nasty thing? Well...it's partly my fault, I decided to read it, but still. Wait. Scratch that, it is my fault. I decided to read it. I ignored the warning of rated M. Still, who writes and reads such nasty, vulgar, and terrible things!**

**26: Continuing to rant: Because I decided to read that...does that mean I'm...perverted?!**

**27: No! I don't want this! I don't want to be a pervert!**

**28: My brother: *walks in looking sleepy* What the-**

**29: Me: Get out of here! I'm in a middle of a crisis here-Argh! *Falls off stairs***

**30: My Brother: *Face palms* The twelve time she fell off the stairs. *Hangs sign* Technical difficulties. Please stand by.**


	9. Regret Message

**My dad recently got a tablet, I was like yay because what I really want to do is to those digital artworks. However it was an android tablet, and I'm not sure if you can do those artworks on the android tablet. Kind of disappointed.**

**Someone told me that the tablet I wanted is a Wacom tablet. At least that's what I think it is called. Maybe I should ask my parents to get me one for my birthday. My birthday is in September and people do tell me that the ipod touch is getting old...hm. Are they expensive? If they are, my parents are probably not going to get me one because we already own five laptops, an ipad, an ipad mini, an iphone, a wii, a kindle, an android phone, and recently got an android tablet. So yeah.**

**Anyways, back to Messed Up Evil. If you don't like messed up things, don't read this chapter. I have no idea what I am doing so, yeah, messed up indeed. Enjoy my confusion of how to end this! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: Still don't own Vocaloid! Not even close.**

* * *

I remember how I was sometimes bored in my old life. I didn't have to worry about boredom anymore. I was always busy now. I had to cook, clean, and do a bunch of other stuff that was not fun at all. My back always hurt, since I was not used to hard work, and I was sick of my terrible cooking. If only Len were here...

_Focus Rin,_ I scold myself, _You have to do your work._

It was hard to focus though. Between the burns I got on my fingers from cooking and the tears that were forming in my eyes, it was hard to focus on anything.

Sighing, I decided to sit down. The throbbing pain in my back had worsened so I was now hunching over as I tried to collect my thoughts. It was hard for me to think these days. Why? I had no clue.

I think I was having problems thinking because I was suddenly remembering thing. Little things, like images of me holding hands with Len, sitting in a large room, eating brioche, and talking to people I had never seen before. I had these flashbacks all the time, however the memories weren't long or detailed enough to help me recall my past.

Yes, I was having another flashback. It was Len holding a bottle. He was telling me something. Something like, you write your wish on a piece of parchment, you place it in a little bottle, then you put it in the sea. Someday your wish will come true...

I blinked. It ended, just like that. I pounded my fist against the table, why did it end? What was it? You write your wish on a piece o parchment and you place it in a little bottle. Someday by this sea, your wish will come true. Where did Len get this? It was Len telling me this, right? I mean, Len was standing there and holding a bottle, so it was Len. It has to be, right?

I stand up suddenly making my back ache again. Several words form in my mind, a song? They did match my feeling though. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sing them, despite the fact I never really liked to sing.

_I walk outside, slowly and carefully I began to sing._

_Machi-hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo_  
_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisoka na iitsutae_

_"Negai o kaita youhishi o kobin ni irete_  
_Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hi ka omoi wa minoru deshou"_

I numbly follow the instructions and place it in the coming waves.

_Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEEJI_  
_Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kieteku_

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan de mo shite kureta no ni_  
_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komaraseteta_

_Negai o kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara_  
_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no_

_Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_  
_Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato_

The bottle isn't moving. Without thinking, I grab the bottle and throw it as far as I can.

_Nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEEJI_  
_Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku_

_Nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_  
_"Moshimo umarekawareru naraba..."_

I watch the bottle slowly disappear. The tears poor down my face without permission, but I don't mind. Then I feel weak in my legs, I fall to into the water whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Len."

For some reason, I felt like someone was watching me, but I had no idea who it was. I didn't really care right now either. I could always find out later.

I give the bottle one last glance before I turn around. I see a flash of white hair, so it was that white-haired girl I would sometimes see. Why was she watching me, was there a reason. I would ask her later.

* * *

**So how was it? Sucky, messed up, or terrible? Or all three?**

**Usually I would tell you to R&R, but this chapter was terrible so, no need to review.**

**I grabbed the lyrics of off Google. I, personally, prefer going to animelyrics or something like that because they tend to have both the English and the Japanese version, but I could only find the Japanese version, so I just used that.**

**'Kay. Later for now. There will probably be...at the most...two more chapters? I have no clue.**


	10. Confessions Aren't Fun

**My goal is to finish this so I can work on my Welcome to Vocaloid. A lot of people seem to like that one...it's odd because it's not really my work. I found the series on youtube, and I'm all like, this would be the perfect fanfiction! So yeah I typed it up, and I sort of regret that decision. **

**Reason 1, it takes a really long time to update. I have to switch between tabs and all that. Reason 2, I haven't even told Splashdream15 that I was using his/her videos. So if you have a youtube account, could you tell him/her that a girl on fanfiction, called Bellemonte, wrote a story based on his/her Welcome to Vocaloid? Make sure to include the fact I will delete it if she/he will not let me. I did credit him/her several times...**

**Back to Messed Up Evil. I will finish it today! I hope. If I don't...D:**

* * *

The next morning after one of my terrible mush of a meal, I set out to find the white-haired lady I see around often. Since I see her everyday at least once, I'm pretty sure I'll see her today.

First, I walk around the marketplace. I do need to go shopping anyways. I wander for a really long time. Pretty soon, I've brought everything I need and I still have not seen her.

_Patience Rin,_ I tell myself, _You'll see her eventually_.

I go home to drop off everything I brought since I had the feeling I wasn't going to be at home for a while. Besides, I had brought a lot of stuff and it was all pretty heavy.

I walk outside again. Where should I start? Everyone goes to the marketplace, it's most likely I'll see her there. I walk there once again and wait. I go through several shops and still no sign of her. The population is pretty small. We tend to see each other often. If I don't see her...

Does that mean she's trying to avoid me?

* * *

_I'm trying my best not to panic. I need to go shopping but I'm worried._

_Did she see me yesterday on the beach? I don't think she did, but you can never be sure._

_What was I thinking, pouncing on her like that? I was doing it for my friend, my friend who had died because of her. I wanted revenge back then, but right now...right now I couldn't stop feeling scared. I pitied her, I pitied her because she was the girl I was back then. The sad and lonely girl with no friends. I thought I was doing the right thing when I decided not to kill her. But now I don't really think so. What if she's still ruthless and cunning? If she saw me, would she want to kill me for trying to kill her?_

_Forget it, no matter what I'm not leaving my house!_

_After a few hours though, I walk outside with my basket. My hunger was too much to bear and I was out of food. _

* * *

I want to groan. Where was she? I had been out here for so many hours and I still didn't see her.

Yep, she was definitely trying to avoid me.

I'll just stay here for the day. I've already been here for such a long time already. It wouldn't hurt to day for a few more hours. Besides I actually wanted to try someone else's good cooking. Anything would be better than the mush I was feeding myself at home.

I sit down at the nearest table and relax. There, much better. Now if only that white-haired girl was here...

* * *

_I walk nervously through the marketplace. I have to me extremely careful. Something very bad could happen. Something very bad..._

_I buy the stuff I usually need. Eggs, cheese, milk, steak, lettuce, tomatoes, potatoes, and other stuff. Pretty soon by basket is full and rather heavy. Good, no sign of anything bad. I still feel uneasy. It's almost like somebody is watching me-_

_I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, "Finally you came!"_

* * *

"Finally you came!" I hear myself exclaim.

"Eh?" the white-haired lady sounds surprised, very surprised.

"Did I scare you?" I say, "Sorry. Listen. I need to ask you something."

She turns around to face me, "Here, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. Deal?"

"Deal," I say, "Why don't we sit down and eat? It's almost noon."

She nods, but I can still tell she feels uneasy. We both sit down at the table. She manages to get the attention of a waiter nearby. I don't know what to order so I order some random dish on the menu. I can tell she feels the same way because she ends up ordering the same exact thing as me. After the waiter leaves, we just sit there blankly.

"So," I say, "I believe I saw you on the beach yesterday. Why were you there?"

"Why can't I go to the beach?" she shoots back.

"I believe you were watching me-" I realized I didn't even know her name, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name."

"It's Haku," Haku says quickly.

"Yes, I believe you wee watching me, Haku. When I turned around I saw you running away. Why is that?" I ask.

She gulps, "I was planning to kill you."

"Huh?" It's my turn to be surprised, "Why?"

"Well, you did do terrible things," She is suddenly very interested in her basket, "You did kill my friend."

"Your friend?" I am terribly confused, "I don't get it."

"What is there to get? By the way you're acting, you might as well have gotten amnesia," Haku retorts.

"I did," I admit, "I don't remember much."

"You got amnesia?"

I nod, "Yes I did. Now can you explain to me?"

Sighing, she begins the long story.

* * *

_"Well," I begin, "You were the ruler of the neighboring country."_

_She nods, "Yes, go on."_

_"We weren't the nicest ruler I hear," I continue, "You put heavy taxes on the people and you didn't provide for the people. This caused you to get the name 'The Daughter of Evil'."_

_"Continue," she says._

_"I'm going to have to include parts of my life," I admit "So I lived in this country. Everyone had beautiful green hair, except for me. One day I met a beautiful green haired girl from the village named Miku. One day we ran away to your village where we worked for a man. Life was new to us and difficult, but as long as we were together it would be okay."_

_"My guess is Miku is the Maiden of Green?" Rin says. I can't believe this nice girl was 'The Daughter of Evil'._

_"Yes," I say, "One day the man of blue came by and visited us. He fell in love with Miku. I didn't really have a problem with that. But you loved him too. You were angry and jealous. So you ordered the death of every green haired women."_

_"I didn't kill you because you had white hair," Rin is taking this very calmly._

_"Yes," I say again, "I was extremely sad over the death of my friend. Later I moved here. I heard that you died in the revolution."_

_"I did," Rin says sadly, "That's what everyone thinks at least."_

_"So imagine my surprise to see you walking over here perfectly fine and alive. I wanted revenge against you for killing my friend, but I pitied you because you were so sad and alone," I say._

_She nods, "I survived because my servant died in my place."_

_"Your twin?" I am surprised at this._

_"He was my twin?" She gasps and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my..."_

_"He was," I say firmly._

_She stares at the ground in silence, tears trailing down her face._

_Oh my God. How can this be?_

* * *

**I'm right. There is going to be one last chapter to this.**

**When Rin said "Oh my..." what do you think she was thinking about?**

**Hehe, next chapter. Earlier I said, enjoy my confusion of how to end this. Well that part wasn't the end. The next chapter will be, probably, so yeah.**

**Don't forget to R&R if you want.**


	11. Present Day

**Yes! I will finish this today! Then I can update Welcome to Vocaloid. **

**Alright hang on. Enjoy my real confusion on how to end this!**

* * *

_Many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, years later..._

"Kagamine Rin now activated. Condition: Normal," the scientist heard his machine say. He nodded, good.

He had come up with one of the best ideas ever. He though of making special singers that would last a forever. He wasn't quite sure if this would work, so he got permission to work on well preserved bodies. The first one he made, he named her Miku Hatsune, was a success. He made her look 16 years old and she apparently loved leeks. He was now working on his second and third one.

The body on the table opened her cerulean blue eyes and blinked. Her short blonde hair went only to her shoulders and her bangs were clipped in with white hair clips. She sort of looked like a bunny with her white hair ribbon.

"Do you know your name?" the scientist asked the girl.

She nodded, "Rin Kagamine."

"Kagamine Len now activated. Condition: Normal," the machine said.

"Hm?" Rin tilted her head in a cute way, "Who is that?"

The scientist brought a boy over. He looked exactly like Rin, aside from the fact that his hair was put up in a short ponytail.

"Do you know your own name?" the scientist asked the boy.

"Len Kagamine," the boy said automatically.

"Do you know her name?" the scientist gestured toward Rin.

"Rin Kagamine," he said immediately, "How do I know that?"

"I designed you so you already knew each other's names. You guys will be spending a lot of time together," the scientist smiled, "One more thing-"

He was interrupted by a girl with long teal pigtails running in, "Master? Do you have anymore leeks?"

"Your name is Master?" Rin asked.

"Miku here calls me that," the scientist said, "So I guess you can call me that."

Miku walked to Rin, "You're cute."

"Thanks," Rin muttered, "You like leeks?"

"Yep!" Miku smiled, "They are my most favorite food. I just love them!"

Master smiled, "Why don't you show them around Miku?"

"I'd love to!" Miku grabbed Rin and Len by the wrists, "Lots to see!" She told them.

* * *

Very soon there were many Vocaloids living in their home, a place they called the Vocaloid Manor. They would never age in any way. The Manor became so full in fact, Master now lived in a separate house that was across from them.

They had a fun life. They took turns cooking and doing certain chores. All of them were very close.

What they didn't know was that they all came from the same time period. The same period of the Country of Yellow, the country Rin ruled over. Meiko didn't know she killed Len Kagamine. Rin Kagamine didn't know she killed Miku. In a matter of fact, Master had erased all those memories. He believed it would be better if they didn't know what Rin and Len were once their enemies.

He did, in fact, hired some people to write a series of songs based on that event. The series was eventually called The Story of Evil.

* * *

**Told you guys I didn't know how to end this. That's why it was so random and bad.**

**At the end of some Regret Message versions, there is this little clip. This chapter was based off of that sort little clip. I changed it a bit though, then I had no clue how to end it. So I just ended it with the Story of Evil thing.**

**If you like, you can R&R and tell me if you liked it. If you hated this chapter, R&R and tell me how much this sucks.**

**Either way. Now I am free to work on my Welcome to Vocaloid! Some people will be very happy.**


End file.
